Spring Break With Lt Buzzkill
by leftmysanityathome
Summary: Elizabeth Jameson has the misfortune of having Lt. Shane Wolfe as her legal guardian and godfather. After hardly seeing each other for over a year, she's being dragged along to the Plummer household.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that popped into my head. Let me know if you like it. If people are interested, maybe I'll continue it?**

* * *

Elizabeth Jameson was on her way to live in house filled with people she didn't know with her overbearing godfather, Shane Wolfe. It hadn't always just been the two of them but thinking of before hurt. She shoved the memories to the back of her head as they pulled up to the house she had seen in pictures.

When Shane and Elizabeth arrived at the door (having been briefly startled by Shane stepping on a troll), they were greeted by a young girl's shout before the door slammed in their faces. They glanced at each other for a moment until the door was reopened by a middle-aged woman holding a young boy. They were each embraced by Mrs. Plummer before being invited in.

Elizabeth's mind wandered as Mrs. Plummer introduced everyone. The eldest girl, Zoe, appeared to judge her on her clothes whereas Lulu was preoccupied by her godfather. _Smart kid._ Peter was very cute, and Seth...was quiet. _Is that all you can come up with? Quiet? Hello! That boy is gorgeous!_

She shook the thoughts out of the way as the nanny Helga left with baby Tyler before following Zoe to what would be her room for her stay. "Just so you know, we don't need you here. We're fine without you," Zoe snarked as she stopped in front of what Elizabeth supposed was a guest room.

Elizabeth smirked at her. "I don't really care, Princess. Besides, do you think my idea of a fun spring break is spending time with Lt. Buzzkill?" Elizabeth entered the room and shut the door behind her getting satisfaction at the stunned look on her face.

Elizabeth unpacked before hooking both her cell and her laptop up to charge and changed into some jeans and a Fall Out boy shirt. Once she was finished, she heard people heading downstairs en masse and decided to follow them. Mrs. Plummer was leaving. Everyone reassured her that things would be fine, and the obviously worried Mrs. Plummer finally left.

Shane continued to set up various surveillance items as everyone scattered. Elizabeth was playing with Peter when things sort of got out of hand. Zoe was talking loudly in a voice so vapid Elizabeth wanted to crush her vocal chords. Her thoughts of random violence were interrupted the video game Lulu was playing. She ignored it and continued to play with Peter as Helga entered to make Tyler his last bottle of the day.

Shane came rushing downstairs obviously alarmed, but he relaxed as he noticed it was only a game. "Doesn't anybody in this house know the meaning of discipline?" he asked Helga. Helga simply laughed.

"Think about it logically, Shane," Elizabeth said. "Their dad just died. Their mom has been grieving and is probably being more lenient than usual because they lost their dad. They're acting out like most people do in grief."

Shane frowned. "It stops now. I won't tolerate it."

Elizabeth let out a breath angrily noting that Shane didn't even notice. He was too busy going outside to pursue someone. As soon as she could see part of the intruder (and hear Zoe), she knew it was just stupid teenage stuff. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed Helga upstairs with Peter.

"You are good with children," Helga commented in her accent slightly startling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at her from tucking Peter in. "Yeah," she said softly. "I work at the daycare on the base everyday, and I run it alone on the weekends."

Helga frowned. "Is that why you come with the military man?"

Elizabeth looked down. "Partially yeah." Helga motioned for her to continue. "My parents were killed in a car accident a few years ago, and Shane is my godfather because my dad and him were in high school and trained together. I've been his charge ever since. Most of the time I just live at the base and go to school at the adjoining academy, but the director decided we were due for some bonding time. The last time we left the base together was two years ago at Christmas to visit my grandparents. The fact that I'm good with kids was just a plus."

Helga nodded solemnly and showed me where everything was. "I will finish here before I leave for date with butcher."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Okay. I'll take care of them while you're gone." She grabbed the monitor when she exited the room.

Shane was forcing Zoe into her room. As he turned, Seth poked his head out of his room. Shane ordered him to bed. Seth responded, "Bite me."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. Shane turned to look at her. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "If I were back at base, maybe. Are you going to be this strict the entire time?"

Shane looked at her for a minute. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they deserve a little compassion."

Shane clenched his jaw. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you can't figure it out, you don't need to know!" she spat back and stormed to her assigned room. She slammed the door shut behind her before locking it.

"Open this door now, private!" Shane ordered.

Elizabeth waited in a moment of consideration. "No!"

"Elizabeth Jameson!" Shane shouted, pounding on the door. He was met with silence. "Now, private!"

"Don't call me that! We aren't there right now! I'm going to bed, and you got what you wanted just like always! Leave me alone!" Elizabeth fairly screamed back.

Shane sighed and turned around to be met by the stare of Seth. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

Seth glared at him. "Kind of hard with all the shouting, isn't it?"

Shane opened his mouth to respond, but Seth slammed the door before he could. "This family is in for a rude awakening," he muttered to himself before heading downstairs.

* * *

Elizabeth was startled out of her game of solitaire by whimpers from the baby monitor. She quietly crept into the youngest kids rooms. Tyler was hovering on the edge of sleep. She sang softly for a few minutes until he was back asleep before creeping out of the room as silently as she had entered.

Elizabeth shut the door with a soft click and spun around to find Seth looking at her as he exited the bathroom. They stared at each other. "What?" she asked.

Seth looked away briefly. "I heard you yelling earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "So? It's not like we were trying to be quiet."

He just shrugged. "Nothing. I just figured you would get along better with the guy since you came with him."

Elizabeth frowned. "Not that it's any of your business, but I don't want to be here. I have to be" Seth looked at her confused. "Shane is my legal guardian. In order for him to keep custody, we have to spend a certain amount of time together. Usually it's required to be in a row, but because of Shane's rank and usefulness, they bend the rule. Ergo, I have to spend my spring break here with Lt. Buzzkill instead of at my friend's house like usual."

"Oh," Seth remarked.

"Yeah. You should get your sleep," Elizabeth suggested.

Seth frowned. "Why?"

She smirked. "Trust me."

She started towards her room. "Elizabeth, is it?" She spun back around to face him. "Why do you have to live with Lt. Wolfe?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she replied shutting her door behind her.

Seth stared after her for a minute before shaking himself out of it. Taking her advice, he went straight to bed.

* * *

**R&R**

**You know you wanna...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next installment. I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue. I find it strange how the number of alerts is significantly higher than the number of reviews especially when I said I would be more likely to continue if I got a lot of feedback. (sarcasm)**

**Just a handy note: This is in Third Person Limited meaning we follow Elizabeth around and can only see/hear the thoughts in her head. Italics are her thoughts by the way.**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her alarm at 5:35 AM. She shut it off quickly and rolled over with a sigh. After a few minutes of just laying there, she got up and dressed in some gray cut off sweats and an old white t-shirt. Elizabeth snuck out of the guest room and padded downstairs in her socks. She sat on a step and put on her shoes.

Shane entered and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

She glanced at him before turning back to tying her shoes. "I'm going for a run."

"You can't," Shane replied.

Elizabeth kept here eyes on her shoes. "I'm going. I need to stay conditioned while we're here."

Shane crossed his arms. "I'm not familiar with the area, so I don't want you to go."

"I'll be gone all of a half hour, okay?" she replied going to the door. "Besides, I don't want to be here when you wake them up." She closed the door with a quiet but firm click.

Elizabeth waltzed down the front steps slowly. She did a few quick stretches before taking off on a loop around the neighborhood. It was a small loop, so she ran it several times. Elizabeth had hoped that the run would help clear her head or at least let her run away from all her thoughts, but it didn't.

As she approached the house, Elizabeth heard the whistle. _Does he take that everywhere?_ She knew Shane was fond of the whistle from the classes he taught during his breaks, but she hadn't heard it in a couple years. Shaking her head, Elizabeth stretched out her muscles again before entering the house.

Helga was in the kitchen with breakfast made. Lulu and Zoe were eating while Helga brought Tyler's food over to his high chair. Seth was just coming down the stairs as Elizabeth sat next to Peter who was simply staring at his food. She ate her own food and helped Peter get started on his own breakfast.

"You weren't kidding about needing my sleep, huh?" Seth muttered from next to her.

She smiled at him. "Not really."

Seth groaned softly. "Do you have to get up with him all the time?"

Elizabeth helped Peter set his glass back down. "Kind of. Shane isn't really around all the time, but I have to get up at six every weekday at the academy. The weekends we get to do what we want, and I sometimes go to the house that Shane has a few blocks from base. Most of the time I stay in the dorm and get up by seven to go for a run. It's easier than drastically changing my schedule. It's what I did today actually."

"Why do you run?" he asked with his mouth full.

She wrinkled her nose at the action. "I have to stay in shape for the physical parts of school. Plus it builds my endurance."

Seth nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah," she said helping Peter with his glass again. "Do you get a newspaper?"

Seth looked at her oddly. "Ummm...I think so."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm going to go get it."

She took her time walking out on the porch and checking out the mailbox. _Oh, man. Seth has the bluest eyes. Shut up! What am I thinking? _She stifled the thoughts and read the headlines as she headed back inside. When she reentered the kitchen everyone was standing and listening to (and arguing with) Shane except Seth. Elizabeth couldn't see Seth anywhere in the room.

"Elizabeth, here's yours," Shane said holding out what Elizabeth recognized as a tracking device.

She scowled. "Umm, no. I still have the one you gave me for my fourteenth birthday."

Shane frowned at her. "I thought you told me you lost it."

Elizabeth sighed. "I lied. I just turned it off."

He looked at her in surprise. "How? It was underneath the glass."

"I used some jewelry tools from Aunt Jen. It wasn't that hard. I turned it back on yesterday before we left," she replied.

Everyone was looking at them when Shane returned to handing out the devices. "Where's the older male?"

"He walks like Dracula with footsteps silent like death," Helga whispered darkly.

There was a pause as everyone considered what she just said before Zoe clarified. "He's in his room."

Shane ran up the steps, and Elizabeth turned to talk to Helga. "How was your date last night?"

"It was good. I like him," Helga said, her accent thicker than the night before.

"Good. I'm glad someone had a good night," she replied as a noise immediately followed by yelling followed. Apparently Shane broke down a door. Zoe ran upstairs, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Shane came down a few minutes later. "You broke his door?!"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. He was in the bathroom though."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You didn't notice the bathroom door was closed? Better yet, what if he had been on his way to open the door when you kicked it in? You could have injured him. God! Think before you act!"

Shane looked surprised that this was the second time she had yelled at him in the past twelve hours. "What's gotten into you, soldier?"

"I'm not a soldier!" she yelled back. "God! You'd think after four years you'd understand me. I guess not." Elizabeth swept out of the room and went upstairs resisting the urge to stomp.

When she got upstairs, she peeked into Seth's room. Zoe was standing up to leave, and the two of them were whispering. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and left for her room to change. She put on some jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt that had been her dad's. She was in the middle of typing an e-mail to her friend Katelin when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Seth entered and looked around. "I thought you might want some company for a little bit. Zoe seems to have taken an instant disliking to you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't happen to be a cheerleader, would she?"

Seth laughed. "Unfortunately, she is. Do military academies even have cheerleaders?"

This time Elizabeth laughed. "Nope. I just guessed on what I know from teen movies. Military academy is pretty dull. What's public school like? I haven't been since the middle of sixth grade."

Seth frowned. "It's not that great. Classes are forty-five minutes long, and you get twenty minutes to eat lunch."

She looked at him shyly. "If we have to stay after your mom gets back for extra security or whatever, would you be tweaked if I asked to shadow you at school for awhile?"

"Not really. It'd be nice to have a friend in some of my classes for once," he answered. "Did you seriously just use the word tweaked?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "Yeah. It's something I picked up from one of the disciplinary cases. She taught me a bunch of slang."

Seth smirked. "That's a little bit odd."

She shrugged in response. "Yeah, but Sonrisa is cool. She got let out early for good behavior."

He looked down. "Do you have a lot of friends there anymore?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have a couple of friends that left early that I keep in touch with and several friends there, but I don't really have very close friends there anymore. I got sick of having friends that were only there for a year, so I had to settle for people that aren't exactly what I'm looking for. It's better than right after both my parents died," she replied. _Way to just throw it in there casual like, Lizzy._

He winced. "That sucks."

Elizabeth just shrugged again. "It's not too bad. You probably have it worse what with what's happened to you lately."

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "Does it ever get better?"

She sighed. "That depends. My situation is different than yours, Seth. You lost one parent, and it happened at a later age. You still have your mom, and you got to know your dad. Still, it kind of makes the differences suck harder, and there's more for you to miss of your dad. For me, everything was a big change, so I accepted it pretty early on."

He looked at her. "How did they die...if you don't mind me asking?"

Elizabeth looked away. "We were in a car accident. My dad was driving. It was windy, and the other driver had been drinking. He wasn't over the legal limit, but he wasn't working full capacity. We hit each other just about dead on. My dad was killed instantly, but my mom and I had to wait for over an hour to get out of the car. I was fine. I only had a few cuts and bruises, but by the time they got into the car, my mom had lost too much blood. She died right as they pulled her out.

"To answer your question from earlier better, I guess it depends on your definition of better. The pain eventually fades. You still miss them, but you learn to deal with it. Sometimes that fades away too."

Seth looked at her closely. "How are you?"

She knew he meant how she was about the accident, and her brows still furrowed in deep thought. "I still have nightmares about the experience, and I don't really like riding in cars especially when it's someone I don't know driving. I'm getting better though. You will too."

He nodded. "I think I'm going to go finish up the stupid geometry homework."

She hissed in sympathy. "I'd offer to help, but geometry isn't my thing. I've found that the more practical the math subject, the more I suck at it. If it's some highly specialized thing that isn't widely used in life or very abstract, I'm great at it. Helpful, huh?"

Seth laughed. "Oh, yeah." He left without closing the door behind him. Elizabeth sprawled across her bed on her stomach and resumed her e-mail to Katelin. She resisted acknowledging the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a lot more people liked this than I was expecting. I'll probably continue this to the finish. I just don't know how often I'll update.**

Elizabeth had moved on to doing her actual homework when a symphony of loud noises rang from outside her door. Frowning, she got up to see what had happened. Seeing nothing amiss in the hall, she glanced down the stairs and saw Helga lying at the bottom, limbs askew.

"Oh, my God!" Elizabeth yelped in panic. She took several quick steps towards the stairs before she slipped and fell flat on her butt. "Ow." Carefully, she maneuvered down the steps and reached Helga. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Elizabeth asked after flipping the nanny over.

Helga groaned. "No. Help me upstairs?"

Elizabeth nodded, and the two slowly made their way into the room Helga kept her things in. "Do you need anything else?"

Helga shook her head, so Elizabeth returned to her room. _Was that what Seth and Zoe were up to?_ _I hope not._ Trying to erase the image of the sprawled body at the bottom of the steps, she returned to her homework.

This time she was interrupted by the ringing telephone. It was answered by the time she had reached her door, but she continued downstairs to see what was going on and was nearly run over by Helga and Shane fighting. Elizabeth stared trying to comprehend what was happening before her.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth grabbed the phone from Shane. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Elizabeth?" a woman asked.

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen. "Yes. Mrs. Plummer?"

"Oh, yes, dear. I was just telling Shane that I'm going to be another few days. That's alright with you?" Julie asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "It's fine, Mrs. Plummer."

Mrs. Plummer let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good. What was going on earlier? Shane seemed so distracted."

She forced a laugh. "Oh, he was having some trouble with Gary. No biggie. Was there anything else, Mrs. Plummer?"

"One more thing. Just let the kids know that I've run into a delay, but I'll be home soon. And please, give them my love," Mrs. Plummer requested.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Mrs. Plummer," Elizabeth replied.

"Goodbye."

Elizabeth hung the phone up and put it back in its cradle before joining the crowd of Plummer children in front of the window to watch Helga jump in a cab and disappear. With a heavy sigh, she fell into a couch and waited for Shane to come back in. Eventually, he did, failing miserably at announcing the changes.

Feeling put out, Elizabeth interrupted his comment of fun. "Here's the sitch: your mom has run into some delays. She has to stay for a few more days, so Shane and I are going to have to stick around. Your mother sends her love though and says that she'll be home soon. If you have stuff you need to do in the next three days, take it up with Shane sometime before bed, and we'll decide what to do from there, okay?"

There was silence, so Elizabeth spun on her heel and started up the stairs. She heard Shane try to pass the baby off and smiled. _Diaper duty for Lt. Buzzkill. It's about time. _

Shane implored her to make some kind of dinner about two hours later, so Elizabeth poked around in the cupboards to find tuna helper of some sort. She added half a bag of frozen peas to the pan when she added the noodles before washing up some grapes. Elizabeth then got out one of the little dinners for Tyler and set it to warm up before she gathered him and Peter up to come to the table, mentioning it was dinner time to Lulu along the way.

Shane was the only one not at dinner, so they ate without him. Elizabeth managed to get Zoe to watch Peter and Tyler while she cleaned up everything but a plate for Shane. Once she set his food in the microwave, she took the two youngest upstairs. Knowing Tyler hadn't had his afternoon nap, she put him to bed after changing Peter into his pajamas and sending him to Seth.

Taking a moment for herself, Elizabeth showered and blew her hair dry. Leaving the waves down around her shoulders, she went to Seth's room to get Peter. "Hey, where's the little man?"

Seth shrugged from his spot at his computer. "I put him to bed already."

"Oh. Thanks," she smiled.

He smiled back. "No problem. Hey, I meant to ask you earlier, why don't you have a tracking bracelet?"

Elizabeth moved and sat on the bed facing him. "Shane gave me a watch when I turned fourteen. It turns out that he had a tracking device under the glass. It was quite ingenious actually. I think the device is really the hands, but I don't know for sure. About two weeks after he gave it to me, I found out what it really was, and I got pissed.

"Six months after that, I visited my Aunt Jen and got jewelry tools. It took me awhile, but I figured out how to open it up. From there it was just disconnecting the thing which is pretty easy."

Seth blinked. "Umm...if you have an Aunt Jen, why aren't you with her?"

Elizabeth looked down. "She was only eighteen at the time of the accident. She's still in college now. My mom's the only one who had a sibling, and her parents both have alzheimer's, making them unfit guardians. Aunt Jen was deemed unable to handle the stress of a minor charge considering she was finishing up high school when the decision needed to be made."

He looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry to ask."

"It's okay," she said softly.

There was a small moment of silence broken by Zoe screeching about how she wasn't allowed to go out. Seth and Elizabeth both broke out into grins. Elizabeth motioned for Seth to keep quiet when she heard Lulu talking and Shane responding.

Straining to hear, they both crept towards the door. What they heard was hilarious. She had to bite her lip to hold in her laughter when Lulu asked about Shane's "boobs." Seth was choking on his own laughter next to her and had to grip her arm to keep from falling to the floor.

When Shane had gone, Elizabeth bade Seth goodnight. Both of their faces had a conspiratorial grin. She checked on the littlest two once more and looked in on Lulu before she returned to her room. Sitting on her bed, she put two fingers to her arm where Seth's hand had been. Elizabeth would have sworn she could feel that spot tingle.

* * *

The next morning (Monday, ew), Elizabeth dressed Peter and Tyler before she took them downstairs and found Shane setting out army rations. Elizabeth carefully set Tyler in his high chair and directed Peter to sit down before getting some individual milks out of the fridge and setting them out. Knowing things couldn't go well, she dumped all kinds of kid snacks into the baby bags.

Elizabeth was seated when the rest of the Plummer children came down. Shane started talking, and she slipped upstairs to get dressed. Elizabeth was having problems picking an outfit, so she applied her mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss first. Sighing, she shrugged on some low rise flairs before tugging on a white lacy cami and a black blazer. Stepping into her converse, she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to find a very messy kitchen.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Shane look up from strapping things to his belts. "Red Four."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh...I was thinking that it would be cool to shadow Seth today."

He shook his head. "No."

She clenched her jaw and glanced away briefly. "Why not?"

"I need you to help me. Understood?" Shane ordered.

"Understood," she replied softly and unnecessarily.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs and went outside. Seth was already there. "Hey," he greeted.

Elizabeth smiled somewhat sadly. "Hi."

Seth smiled back. "You excited to follow me around?"

She sighed. "I would be, but I've been denied."

He frowned. "Oh."

Elizabeth stared at the pavement of the driveway. "Yeah."

"Look, it'll be-" Whatever Seth was going to say was cut off by the arrival of the rest of the Plummer troupe and Shane.

When the garage door opened and Shane revealed that he didn't know what a minivan was, Elizabeth scoffed. He was so out of touch with the real world, it was insane. He was insane. She stared and tried to figure out where she was supposed to ride until Seth held out his hand to help her into the back. _You have got to be kidding me._

Elizabeth bit back her panic at the thought and scrambled inside. She had just fastened her seatbelt when Shane took off at a screeching pace. _Oh God._ Elizabeth brought her knees up to her chest and slammed her eyes shut. Ignoring the complaints of the others, she struggled to keep her breathing even while counting inside her head. _In two three. Out two three. In two three. Out two three. _

A hand touched her elbow, and she started, eyes flying open. Elizabeth found herself staring into Seth's concerned orbs. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She shook her head meekly. "Not entirely."

He scooted closer and held out his hand. "Here."

Smiling the slightest bit, she laced her fingers with his. "Thanks."

Seth shrugged. Her eyes slammed shut when the car spun around again, and she didn't reopen them until Seth spoke again, gently removing his hand from hers. "We're here."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Elizabeth got out of the van with shaky knees. The Plummer children piled out like pros, and Elizabeth was hard pressed to keep up with them as they moved into the school. Still, she had her reactions under control and buried by the time they entered the office.

The guy that was inside looked like a freak. When he opened his mouth, Elizabeth was only more convinced of the validity of that idea. He was freaky. Seth made comments that made Zoe laugh, but they also got him in trouble. She bumped Seth's shoulder with hers as Shane introduced himself.

Elizabeth literally bit her tongue and breathed oddly through her nose to stop herself from laughing at loud when Murney said that he was sometimes called Little Puppet. His speech was rapidly getting old when the real principal entered. Elizabeth liked this Claire much better. She dismissed the Plummers quickly, Elizabeth's eyes following Seth out of the room.

Upon seeing the...thing between her guardian and the principal, Elizabeth grabbed Tyler and took Peter's hand. "We'll be on the playground," she told Shane before exiting. _Maybe now he'll stop acting so weird._

Elizabeth spent most of the day wandering with Peter since Tyler was strapped to Shane's chest for the most part. In the afternoon, Shane suddenly took off after Claire came to sit with him. Elizabeth picked Peter up and balanced him on her hip to head over. "What's up?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. Classes get out soon. What do you think?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Umm...If you get Seth and Zoe, I'll take Tyler and Peter to grab Lulu. I can meet you back here. Maybe we should go back to the house then?"

Claire looked at her. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll meet you back here in no more than fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth only nodded.

**Please review!**

**Review question: do you like the pace of Elizabeth's relationship with Seth or not? **


End file.
